Playing Psychiatrist
by Daniella Yaaaay
Summary: Matt left beeing a musician and started stuying psychiatrism. Then he and Tai helped Daisuke while he has both hand plastered in order to help him with some physical and emotional pain someone caused him. Rated R for rape and some language. Pls review!
1. Bleeding across the street

Playing psychiatrist  
  
--My first fic ever! It´s a little story of Yamato´s POV. He is in the 4th year of university studying psychiastrism. Sorato and Kensuke and other couples.Please review!--  
  
I never considered him a friend, I never even tried to talk to him or nothing, in fact I hated him for the way he treated Takeru.  
  
But... today not.  
  
He is lying on the road. The car´s scraps over his arms.  
  
He´s bleeding.  
  
And all I can do is stare. ´Do something Yamato, think. THINK!!!´  
  
"Ambulance! Someone call an ambulance!!!!!"  
  
I mean, I can´t be that cold. Or I think, at least. That´s one good point on studying psychistrism. It has make me a more sensible person. 4 years before, I would have just pass by.  
  
---------****--------  
  
The ambulance took him. I went with them. He has no family, they all went to America. has changed since then. Takeru told me he is not all over Kari. It must be hard for him.  
  
Poor Daisuke.  
  
I guess his life is not all happiness. I guess. 


	2. A little about caring

A little about caring  
  
A nurse came and asked me if I knew him. I nodded and she gave me a sheet to fill. Mainly about Daisuke´s facts. Things like age, address and other stuff. Most of them I left blank, because I had no clue.  
  
Then, there was a little space where the doctor had written his observation.  
  
´Lost over a litre of blood. Both hands broken. Strange scars in the wrists and arms. Must rest´  
  
Damn! This guy is really bad.  
  
"Ishida Yamato, are you Daisuke´s brother or something?" The doctor asked. "No, I´m just a strange kind of friend.Why are you asking?"  
  
He explained to me that Daisuke had no where to stay. He had no family and hardly any friends. Also he comment about the scars on his arms.  
  
" It looks that your little friend's crash was not an accident. He was perfectly sober, the car looked fine and the fact that he crashed with a light post."  
  
"So, I guess you think it was a suicide attempt. Don't you, Doctor?"  
  
"Right. I think he should receive psychological treatment. And. I think you could. help him."  
  
"Yeah. right. I´ll help him"  
  
------*-------  
  
"Mind if I come in?"  
  
No answer  
  
I opened the door and went in without asking a second time.  
  
Daisuke was lying in the bed. He looks angry, staring to a blank space on the room´s roof. His two hands are plastered till a little lower than the elbow. I grabbed a chair and sat near his bed.  
  
"Why are you here, I mean, staying with me?" he asked coldly. His voice showed some kind of pain.  
  
"Because, I think that you have no-one to stay with and also, you´re an interesting person. and because. I care about you"  
  
He blushed lightly. Turned his back to me and thanked me for that with the same voice than before. "You should rest, you´ve lost far too much blood. See ya" 


	3. Just trying to help

Just trying to help  
  
"He is better now Yamato. Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Go on, Yagami"  
  
"Could you please take care of him? Take him to your dept and take care of him. Don´t let him damage himself."  
  
"Ya. Any idea to what made him crash?"  
  
"Suicide attempt?"  
  
-----*-----  
  
Hours later, we were at my dept. Daisuke didn't talked all the way here. He is deeply locked in his own thoughts. in his own world.  
  
"This is my room. You´ll get the bed and I´ll sleep on the couch."  
  
He just nodded and sat on the sofa.  
  
"If you want money, Yamato, I don´t have any. So I better go" Again that coldness. I can´t believe this is the same Motomiya I knew.  
  
"It´s not about money. I´m just trying to help. The only thing I want is you to promise to hide nothing from me"  
  
"Whatever"  
  
He kinda reminds me of Tai.  
  
---------------**----------------  
  
"I´m hungry. Wanna eat something?" ´Come on Daisuke.. don´t make it so hard.´  
  
"Yes."  
  
´Great. a little of communication.´  
  
I cooked some meat and rice as quickly as I could. Served the table then walked and told him the food was ready. He stood up and sat in the table. I started to eat. He just stared at the food.  
  
"Don´t like meat?"  
  
"Yes. but I can´t eat"  
  
´Damnit! I forgot!´  
  
"Sorry. I forgot." I blushed bright red. ´How can I be so insensible?´  
  
I stood up and cutted his meat and made him eat. Then, I noticed a scar on his right arm. It´s a large scar.  
  
"What´s this?"  
  
"It happened on the crash"  
  
"That's a fucking lie. Who did it to you Motomiya?"  
  
He turned around. ´Obiously he doesn´t wants to answer.´ Then, he started to cry. ´Ok.. this is going to be a little harder if he acts that way´ 


	4. Try to understand, please

Try to understand, please  
  
-- Hi! I´ve decided how this little tale should continue please review and tell me what do you think--  
  
"You better start talking. It´s for your own good."  
  
He turned around.  
  
"What do YOU know about what´s good for me?"  
  
I smiled and laughed a bit. He stared at me with the same cold face as always. I passed my fingers through the scar. ´This scar was long closed´  
  
"Because. I just know. And you should believe me."  
  
"I guess I should."  
  
"You look tired. Go to sleep now"  
  
--------*--------  
  
"Come here"  
  
He approached and raised both arms. Slowly I took off his shirt and then. I stared at his tanned back. It was full of scars. ´Someone has being playing with a knife here´  
  
"I know what you should be thinking Yamato. I promise I'll tell you soon. I . just need more time. please understand me"  
  
" You know you can tell me anything don´t you?"  
  
"Yes. Thanks. I mean it. thank you Yamato."  
  
And he went to sleep. ´I´ll tell Taichi to come over´  
  
-----------*-----------  
  
"He is going to tell me what are those scar sometime. He has promised me that"  
  
"I guess that´s a beginning."  
  
"Yeah it is"  
  
"In the hospital he refused to talk. I think he trusts you more that anyone."  
  
"I think the reason for that is that you have changed a lot in the last few years"  
  
I blushed bright-red again. Tai just sighed. He then passed a hand through his hair and sighed again.  
  
"Well, I better go now. Take care Ishida, and take care of Daisuke. If there´s something new please call me"  
  
"Right"  
  
We both stood and I took him to the door. We shook hands, then he left.  
  
"Thanks Yagami."  
  
"Never mind. See ya"  
  
And he went off. ´Tai has definitively matured a lot. It's great to have friends like that´ 


	5. Physical and emotional pain

Physical and emotional pain  
  
The sun shined through my bedroom's windows. 'Sun, at last' I turned back to my couch and buried my face on the pillow. I tried to catch sleep once again, I was so tired. But.  
  
Someone knocked the door.  
  
"Hey Ishida!"  
  
'Yagami?'  
  
"Open the door, Ishida! I'm gonna be late!"  
  
'Damnit!' I stood up and opened the door.  
  
"Ya. Listen carefully. Here is the work for ya to catch up.. There is also a little thing I found out about suicide attemps and how they affect the person.."  
  
"Thanks Tai."  
  
"Whatever. Gotta go.!"  
  
"See ya" I said knowing he wouldn't hear me.  
  
-------------*------------  
  
A while later I sat on the table and searched between the books for that little something Tai told me about earlier.  
  
Daisuke was standing near the window and stared through it at the city.  
  
"Have you ever felt betrayed Yamato?"  
  
"Yeah. What's the question for?"  
  
"That's how all of this began. You see. When I was 17 my mother died. My father, he went to America with her secretary leaving me and Jun alone."  
  
He paused for a while still staring at Tokyo. I started taking mental notes of this. 'Keep talking, Motomiya, just keep talking'  
  
"I. I had nowhere to stay. I tried to get a job but just couldn't. One day I Ken. He nvited me to his graduation party that same night. That night I got drunk. So drunk I let Ken take my to his place"  
  
He paused again and came to the table grabbed a chair and sat beside me. He sobbed a little.  
  
"He asked me if I could please him and I agreed. He took out a little sharp knife and started cutting me, because he just felt like it."  
  
"And why the hell didn't you tried to stop him?!" I almost yelled.  
  
"Because, he. he then told me he loved me and gave me an oral."  
  
"Fuck"  
  
"Then. he ripped my cloth and took his off. and."  
  
" He ended up raping you. " I said coldly.  
  
He nodded as tears started dropping from his eyes. 'Poor guy. Now I understand him.'  
  
"Then. I he offered me his dept to stay with him. I stayed there for a month and every night we did the same. Till one day, he cutted my arm really bad with the knife. I told him never to do that again and he went of."  
  
"Is that the scar I saw yesterday?"  
  
"Yes. The next night, when I came home, I saw him and Sora on the living room. Sora was moaning very loud. Ken saw me and purposely he started thrusting her even harder. Then the son of a bitch asked me if I wanted to join in. I turned away and he yelled that I would regret it."  
  
'Sora?!'  
  
"Two days later, Jun was raped."  
  
"Damn it!"  
  
" Three months later, doctors told her she was pregnant. I went to live with her. I felt so guilty. But then, one night, he came to the house an killed in front of me."  
  
"Son of a bitch. I'm sorry Daisuke."  
  
"Don't be. That same night, I took her car and drive throught the city. I was looking for something. For comfort, for help. But then,. I crashed to that light pole."  
  
"And that's where I found you."  
  
He never answered. I couldn't help it. I stood up and huged him while he was crying.  
  
"Thanks Yamato"  
  
***********************  
  
--Hope you like it!. It was kinda hard to write all this things outta my mind.. Ow.. poor Dai-chan. I'm already thinking on the next chapter. Please review! I need to know if there is just too much angst in this story or if it's fine. By the way, it's not that I hate Ken or Sora it's just that someone requested them to be the bad ones. Originally I was thinking of Takeru and Hikari (I don't quite like them) Anyway Please review it. Please?--- 


End file.
